wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzard desktop app
Exeliran|date=4-Dec-2013 11:44 AM PDT}} last update 3-Apr-2014 |platforms = MS Windows, Mac OS |genre = Application |version = 1.1.0.4381 (Release?) }} In mid-June 2013, Blizzard announced testing of the Battle.net desktop app and it was released as a Beta in mid-August 2013. It appears to be a unified version of Blizzard Launcher for all of their games. It has a UI that resembles the more minimalist design of the Battle.net web site as compared with the more textured UI of the game-specific launcher. This replaces the launcher for all Blizzard games, and works similar to the current launchers, with background updates, repair tool, and more. The Battle.net EULA (End-User License Agreement) was updated around August 1, 2013 to go with this new app. Features * Unified login ** You no longer have to log in to individual games (World of Warcraft, StarCraft II, or Diablo III), as clicking play will automatically log you in. *** As of Patch 5.3 (build 17128), the UI on the game has changed to accommodate the new app. ** Switching between World of Warcraft accounts, Starter Edition and PTR; ** Switching between Diablo III realm groups; * Cross-game friends list ** A list of your BattleTag and RealID friends is now shown in a small window in the client. * Online/offline modes * Chat (added in Beta 1.1.0.4381) ** Chat is now enabled and you are able to chat with your BattleTag and RealID friends without starting a game. * News (and info) ** Tabs to view information on all Blizzard games, patch notes, and promotions, as well as news and blogs written by Blizzard CMs. * Store (NYI) - ? * Forums (NYI) - ? * Profiles (NYI) - ? * Settings ** Many options for all games, including game installation, security options, game updates, Battle.net desktop app specifics, and network details. * Installing one of the three games when they are not installed yet. The installation can be queued, meaning that if you press the INSTALL button of two games after eachother, the games will be installed in that order * The app is not dismissed when launching a game. It will continue running; * It can be minimized to Windows' System tray. It can be resized and maximized. 1.0.10 known issues 1.0.10 known changes 1.0.9 known issues ;Known issues Exeliran|date=4-Mar-2014 6:16 PM PST}} * Some users may have their login credentials fail on the first login attempt even when proper credentials are present. * Users with custom Window themes installed may have the Desktop App become unresponsive. * In some cases, users may become stuck at the "Battle.net agent went to sleep. Attempting to wake it up..." screen when logging in. * In some cases, the Play button for Hearthstone may become active while the game is still running. * In some rare cases, installations may become stuck on "Waiting for another install/update" or a game update may stall with no apparent update in progress for an extended period of time. * In some rare cases a game may not launch in the user indicated region after locating the build. * In some rare cases tools may not patch after waking from a short period of sleep. * In some rare cases, clicking links from YouTube videos may cause display issues. * In some rare cases, multiple instances of Agent.exe may open when patching tools. ;Mac Specific Issues * Resizing a window while a popup menu is open may cause that popup menu to stay open until clicked. 1.0.9 known changes 1.0.8 known issues 1.0.8 known changes 1.0.7 known issues 1.0.7 known changes * Mac OS style title bar appears on main window. Version 1.0.6 patch notes Version 1.0.6 known issues Versions :Please add any available information. PC * ... Mac * 1.1.0.4381 - 3-Apr-2014 update (adds chat). * 1.0.10.4336 - 21-Mar-2014 update. * 1.0.9.4269 - 6-Mar-2014 update. * 1.0.8.4217 - 11-Feb-2014 update. * 1.0.7.4124 - 17-Jan-2014 update. * 1.0.6.4047 - 19-Dec-2013 update. * 1.0.6.3968 - 3-Dec-2013 update. * 1.0.5.3891 - 13?-Nov-2013 update. * 1.0.4.3823 - 15-Oct-2013 update. * 1.0.3.3688 - 16-Sep-2013 update. * 1.0.1.3618 - 3-Sep-2013? update. * 1.0.1.3599 - 29-Aug-2013 update. * 1.0.0.3563 - 14-Aug-2013 first open Beta. Media Images See also * Battle.net * Battle.net Agent * Blizzard Launcher References External links ;FAQ and forums ;Beta app download ;News Jan 30th 2014 6:00PM}} Category:Blizzard software Category:Game terms Category:Products